1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to motorized window shades and methods of operating the motorized window shades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain window shades may be provided with a motor that allows to conveniently raise and lower the shade. The motor and its power source may be disposed in a support structure mounted at a top of a window frame, and a remote controller may be provided to wirelessly control the operation of the motor. This type of motorized window shades is suitable for relatively higher end products, but not for lower end products owing to a higher manufacture cost. Moreover, while current motorized window shades may be able to set the upper and lower limit positions of the shade, the settings of the limit positions usually require multiple complex operating steps which may not be easily understood by a user.
Therefore, there is a need for a motorized window shade that is convenient to operate, economical to fabricate, and address at least the foregoing issues.